Toughening Up
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Heather is getting angrily fed up with Justin's girlish diva-like behavior for so long. Deciding that she can't take it anymore, Heather finds a way to finally make a man out of Justin once and for all, even if it's to take very dangerous methods that even Justin will endure... Soon to be rated M later in the story, not OOC. Three-shot.


**"Toughening Up"**

**Rated T (may turn into M later, maybe a three-shot, I don't know)  
**

**Summary: Heather is getting fed up angrily with Justin's girlish diva-like behavior for so long. Deciding that she can't take it anymore, Heather finds a way to finally make a man out of Justin once and for all, even if it's to take very dangerous methods...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama whatsoever. The series and characters are owned by FreshTV, Teletoon, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Playa De Losers, pretty much a breeding ground for every Total Drama contestant that had competed. There were winners and there were losers. Some of them were big and some of them were small. No matter how young or old every camper was. Everyone of those contestants were part of history and they couldn't have it any other way. There were bullies, jocks, nerds, rich people, and snobby bastards who only care about looks, power and just straight up fame.

And then there was Justin. He was perhaps one of the most hottest people all around in the world, and not to mention in his opinion, the hottest camper there ever was. Other than perhaps Alejandro or pretty much Heather. Justin never cared about anybody in his life. Just only beauty and nothing else in between. The rest of the girls, except Heather, all gushed over Justin like he was a piece of good-looking meat. Beautiful messy hair alongside well-built 12 pack abs, not to mention the face of a Hawaiian angel was the only thing he had going for him.

But he also had a reputation of some sorts. He didn't do anything to be remembered for the Total Drama universe, knowing that he always kept busy looking at his mirror, but he had one notable accomplishment.

He was perhaps the worst antagonist ever. Not just in Total Drama, but all time. What for, you ask? It was due to the fact that he didn't know how to become evil in the first place. Not to mention that he only caused minor eliminations in Gwen and Izzy and he only had five people just realize his true nature and yet it wasn't enough for him to advance to every season that he wanted to compete in which meant he wouldn't be on Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, or perhaps the heroes vs. villains season known as Total Drama All-Stars. He was destined to be scarred for life and yet he still remained cheerful to everyone who didn't realize that he really acted evil in the first place.

But he always was concerned about his looks just being destroyed all over again. Whether it was his own hair, his own face, his own abs or anywhere in his precious body that seemed to beautiful to destroy, that guy was nothing more than an irritating drama queen. And it was just getting on everybody's nerves, mostly Heather of all cases! The two never met eye-to-eye nor have they never even had contact with one another. Heather was always immune to Justin's charm, always because she found Alejandro's charm irresistable. The only time they ever interacted was the moment that Heather voted Justin straight off the island several years ago without any explanation whatsoever. Justin hardly cared about what Alejandro did, despite having the same style and successful strategy, and basically Justin can hardly give a damn. And what a girlish child he acted when it came to ruining his features!

It all happened in the living room when Heather was busy reading a book to just pass the time. There were no more interruptions, no more complaints. It was just herself, a book, and nice quiet solitude. It was really silent to Heather when suddenly...**  
**

"My mirror!" Justin shouted a bit as he ran out of his room, just freaking out, "I lost my mirror! Where on earth did it go?"

Not even caring about Justin's problems one bit, Heather clenched the book tightly to her face. Justin began searching all around the house whether it was in the cabinets or around the TV or maybe in that fancy bookshelf. It definitely wasn't gonna be there. It might have been lost or perhaps someone had stole it just to get Justin steaming mad.

"Oh no... think of the wrinkles I'm gonna get! This is so unattractive of me! I'm gonna look like an old fart!" Justin shrieked out of impact as he kept running out of the room again and again. Heather somehow clenched her book way harder because of this kind of irritation.

"I wonder how long this is gonna go on..." Heather thought to herself angrily as the book closed up right on her face.

Her thoughts couldn't make a lot more sense. A few hours later, right after Justin finally found his mirror, Heather was now busy at the dining room table, just painting her nails just to pass the time. She would have likely to done it in the living room hadn't Geoff and Bridgette came in and made out on the only spot she sit in. However, Heather didn't realize that Justin was sitting near her as he was busy looking at his recovered mirror. When he always pulled out his mirror, Heather scowled at him. She didn't like snarky guys who would focus on looks much more than a girl's attention. But Justin somehow stopped when he noticed something on his face.

"Oh no... crow's feet? How is that even possible? I'm just too gorgeous to have crow's feet! I'm gonna look like an ugly 40-year old!" Justin reacted once again as Heather gritted her teeth because of this girlish reaction.

But Heather just had to continue with her nail-painting to her very best effort. However that felt pointless as Justin grabbed into his bag and pulled out some sort of face cream so he could cover his own eyes up. Well, at least that helped since Heather could finally enjoy her quiet time.

"Well, that wasn't so bad..." Justin sighed a bit before he suddenly realized something small on his chin. It looked worse than a very nasty paper cut to be exact. "Oh, no! Not a zit! That's not right! I'm too beautiful to even have one zit! This is insane!"

As Justin felt like he was just moments away from cursing god, Heather suddenly got up from her chair and took her entire nail polishing set with her.

"I'm really never gonna hear the end of this..." Heather said with a tired mood as she left Justin just soaking around his table about his horrible zit.

But that wasn't quite the end. Hours later right around at poolside, Heather was busy trying to enjoy the sun rays right through her skin when Justin suddenly appeared outside wearing his swim trunks. But however as Justin was looking right at Beth, Katie and Sadie just gushing all over him, Justin didn't notice Owen laying right on the beach towel and at the wrong moment...

...Justin just tripped right over Owen therefore having his face just hit smackdab right into hardened concrete. Justin noticed this and was shocked!

"No! My nose! My perfect nose!" Justin exclaimed girlishly as his nose was bent up to the side a bit. Owen saw this and looked shocked to be exact, "How could this happen to my perfect nose! Now I'm gonna look like some sort of freakish clown! AGGGGH!"

"Oh, I'm sorry buddy! I didn't see you? Are you okay?" Owen said, just being concerned for Justin's safety.

"No, I'm not okay!" Justin said to Owen, just being close on the verge of tears itself, "My face, not to mention my nose mostly, is ruined thanks to you! Why couldn't you sleep somewhere else, maybe on a beach chair?"

"It was a mistake! I passed out due to the perfume Heather's been wearing! It's strong as a horse's butt!" Owen exclaimed just squealing in fear.

"If my nose is broken, I might have to retire from modeling! Hell, it might take ages perhaps years to get this done! It happen to a beautiful face like mine, I'm gonna die unattractive!" Justin cried out once again.

Hearing this from a complaining girlish-acting male model, Heather finally had it up to here with his sudden outbursts. She took her towel and just walked right inside with so much anger and hatred boiling inside her right about now. All the way to her bedroom, she started opening her closet and started to undress herself

"Ugh, I'm just so sick of that guy. It's always 'My perfect face, my beautiful body, my tight butt'! Geez, he's nothing but a girl!" Heather exclaimed as she somehow started to change from her bikini into her everyday clothes. "Why cant Justin act like a frickin' man for once? You know, the kind of man that wouldn't have to worry about his goddamn looks time to time or perhaps wouldn't over-react so frickin' much? It's driving me crazy and I have had just about had it with his damn outbursts! What a primadonna that guy is! UGGGH!"

Somehow, Heather shut her closet window real angrily after getting dressed, not knowing that a strange book fell on the top of her head.

"OW! What the hell did this come from?" Heather replied angrily as she was looking right at the book itself while rubbing her head from that bump. "That's weird I don't remember having a book quite like this before."

Not only did Heather read the title that made it so much interesting.

_**10 Reasons On How To Make a Girly-boy Into A Man**_

"Huh, what a strange book..." Heather muttered a bit as she decided in her own mind that she should check it out for herself. She couldn't believe what was actually inside here. Some of the lessons included in there just didn't mean squat to Heather just to be exact. It was way too fancy and sounded like this book could actually be for the British kind instead. "Geez, I'm gonna tire myself out here reading all of this. This book shouldn't be for me. This should be- hello..."

Somehow, Heather stopped for a moment and looked right at the tenth reason. It was so imaginative and so surreal that she shouldn't have thought of this before Justin started over-reacting to his soon-to-be-ruined looks for perhaps weeks so. It was so wrong, and perhaps so dark, but what kind of choice did Heather have as a matter of fact? With this tenth and final reason, the plan and message was just so simple to Heather:

She wanted to turn Justin from a self-obsessed girly-boy into 100% man. She needed to act a lot more than mean and nasty even if Justin didn't like it to his style one bit, and quite possibly, the tenth unexplained reason to this book couldn't be far more clear. So it was certain that Heather was obsessed with the tenth reason of the toughest book she ever read.

"Hmmmm, maybe I might enjoy this book after all..." Heather replied with a grin on her face as she went to a very quiet room in the house and started to read it from head to toe. What exactly on earth was Heather really up to? Well, it was gonna be far worse for what Justin was about to endure for the rest of his life...

* * *

**This is gonna be some sort of three-shot here between Justin and Heather, and if you're asking, they will not be OOC. Heather will be in-character but it'll be a much darker Heather. Justin is still gonna act like his look-obsessed wussy in the story, but he won't like what's expected come the last chapter. This is perhaps the wisest story idea I could ever come up with and perhaps the M-rated stuff won't come until the third chapter at least. But do you really wanna see it? Tell me what you think after you read and review! FEED... ME... MORE!**


End file.
